Tarde
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Quizás, no había sido tan malo, el averió de su auto, quizás no fue tan malo, casi caer de las escaleras, romper su móvil, viajar en el metro a las diez y media de la mañana, y recibir una reprimenda de Marta, la pelinegra, le observaba dudosa, el se acomodo en el sillón, mientras las puertas se cerraban.


_**Hola, hasta ahora supongo que no he tratado con un one-shot, este es un intento, espero que quien lea disfrute de la historia :-)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La chica de negra cabellera, corría en medio del gentío matutino, intentando no tropezar con nadie, prácticamente danzaba entre las personas, el cielo parecía algo gris, aunque se dejaba ver el sol a ratos, y el cambiante tiempo en Francia, le daba el mágico toque de la lluvia con sol, miro el reloj de su mano izquierda…

"_demonios, llegare tarde", _pensó en tomar algún taxi, o conseguir algún puesto en los autobuses que pasaban de cuando en cuando a estas horas. _"mala idea… todas las personas están casi tan atrasadas como yo", _su rostro, estaba ligeramente rojo por los saltos y trotes, que venía haciendo desde unos minutos atrás, comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, y apenas vio una tienda, paso a por una botella de jugo, tomo la primero que encontró, sin si quiera mirar el sabor de esta, apurada, en medio de lo que eran las diez con veinte, pago y salió tan apurada como entro.

"_¡El metro!" _lo pensó, tan rápido como vio la entrada al subterráneo, sonrió, metió la mano al bolsillo y encontró la tarjeta que la dejaría pasar, sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzo la calle entre la multitud, sus cabellos ondeaban desordenados con la brisa, y tan pronto como llego hasta la esquina de la calle que la ponía a salvo del trafico, suspiro de cansancio, y se detuvo a ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía su estomago, abrió la botella, y bebió algo del contenido, frunció el ceño, eran del sabor a uva, no le agradaban demasiado, pero se conformo, mientras lo hacía miro su reloj.

"_¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado 15 minutos desde que salí de la tienda?", _echo a correr nuevamente.

El castaño, dio una patada furiosa al auto, ¿Qué tan mala suerte podía llegar a tener?, el auto se le detuvo en medio de uno de los semáforos, medito unos segundos, salió del auto y llamo una grúa, sus ojos color miel, buscaron entre sus contactos el numero de la grúa, la cual llego unos 5 minutos después, _"de algo sirve ser Ulrich Stern", _sin embargo, Odd aun no llegaba con el taxi, miro su reloj, y lo maldijo por segunda vez en el día, se paseo entre las personas, poniendo cuidado de no tropezar con nadie, pasaron otros tres minutos_._

"_ni hablar, supongo que tendré que tomar el metro, Odd no llegara nunca" _Tomo rumbo hacia el grupo de personas, sin notar como una chica, unos seis o cinco centímetros más baja que él, le paso a empujar, el pudo sujetarse en los barandales, pero la chica no corrió la misma suerte, tan pronto como ella soltó un gemido apenas audible, pero muy sonoro para él, tomo su brazo, impidiendo que esta cayera, noto que tenía el cabello negro, llevaba puesto un abrigo color azul, unos pantalones negros, y unos tacones, que no se veían nada cómodos, su mano, se deslizo hasta la palma de la de ella.

- un poco más, y ni tu ni yo, estaríamos consientes – la voz, ronca, hizo a Yumi abrir los ojos, y volteo, completamente roja hacia él, le observo, era atractivo, tenía el cabello algo rebelde, y castaño, su piel no era ni morena, ni pálida, de un punto intermedio, que ella definiría como perfecto, en su claros ojos, en los cuales ella reparo mas segundos de lo normal, vio que tenían un brillo divertido, pero sus cejas lo hacían parecer molesto, miro su nariz, y luego sus labios, se veían húmedos, y mientras pestañeaba, se dejo perder en su propio mundo de fantasías.

- oh, perdona, es que… no era mi intención – admitió que por lo menos era bonita, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si la palabra _bonita, _era adecuada para ella, los rosados y perfectos labios, parecían dulces, y sus oscuros ojos, que casi negros, le observaban con curiosidad, algo golpeo en su corazón, _"es una mujer imprudente", _pensó para sí mismo.

Ulrich asintió, y la dejo libre de su agarre, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, mientras ella emprendían un viaje a toda velocidad, por su parte, el hizo lo mismo, por lo menos, no tropezó con ninguna otra tan imprudente, como ella, mas bien, no se tropezó con nadie, e hizo su tranquilo viaje hasta la entrada del metro, no estaba tan congestionado como las vías, llenas de auto de la superficie, pero nunca le habían agradado demasiado los espacios cerrados como este. Envió su mirada a través de las personas, todas estaban pegadas al móvil, o hablando a través de este, se sintió abatido, por no actuar de la misma manera, y entonces. La vio por segunda vez, estaba sentada, _"tuvo suerte, por lo menos se consiguió un puesto", _a diferencia de él, quien haría los diez minutos de viaje en pie.

Llevaba puesto los auriculares, y mientras se calentaba las manos, bebió de la botella que tenía en el abrigo, sonrió, era preciosa, pero la verdad, aun no estaba seguro de si esa palabra le hacía justicia, se le acerco un pelinegro, era moreno, y admitió algo ceñudo que era apuesto, la beso en la mejilla, y fanfarroneando; con un toque de irresponsabilidad, ya que era peligroso, intentar mantener el equilibrio, en estas confiables maquinitas, converso animadamente con la chica, no supo si fue más el beso de despedida, o el de saludo, lo que le molesto, luego recordó que gracias a ella, había perdido su móvil, el cual había caído, como un cohete hacia el suelo, cuando la sujeto.

Yumi no estaba demasiado cómoda, la falta de oxigeno en el ambiente cerrado, la tenía un poco mareada, mientras la música la distraía, William llego a saludarla, su ex novio, con quien ahora, mantenía una buena amistad, era un encanto; pero mas allá de amigos, no volverían a ser. Además tenía presente el hecho, de que, su pecho parecía más agitado, después de haber tropezado con ese castaño, casi murió de la vergüenza, pero no fue tan malo, el, la había sujetado, y la salvo de una caída muy fea. Lo vio en el mismo tren que había tomado ella, estaba parado en medio de las personas, y parecía meditativo, suspiro en silencio, lo cual William noto.

- no me digas, que ya encontraste nuevo novio -.

- ¿ah… que? – volvió su atención hacia el pelinegro, mientras este sonreía – no, no… ¿Qué decías? -.

La risa, varonil de William, la hizo sentirse algo incomoda, noto como el castaño la recorría con la mirada – sin duda no tienes remedio -.

Más tarde, la abandono, tenía cita con una guapa rubia, que la miro algo celosa, cuando el bajo.

…

Ulrich estaba sentado, revisando el papeleo que Marta, le había dejado sobre el escritorio, junto a ella, después trajo un café, una dona y zumo de manzana, dio vueltas en el sillón, y se estiro cada media hora, estresado, aun no encontraba a la indicada, quería una asistente, responsable, de buena presencia, y en lo posible, tan guapa como la imprudente muchacha de las escaleras.

Marta, su secretaria, le aviso que era la catorceava muchacha que venía a ocupar el puesto, mientras traía a la chica, reviso su expediente, escucho como se abrían las puertas, y los inconfundibles pasos de unos tacones, a continuación miro hacia arriba, su corazón, volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho unas 5 horas atrás, ahí la tenia, en frente del, parecía más bonita así, con la expresión de duda, y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, el lo noto, miro sus figuras, y se sintió satisfecho de la vida, quizás, no había sido tan malo, el averió de su auto, quizás no fue tan malo, casi caer de las escaleras, romper su móvil, viajar en el metro a las diez y media de la mañana, y recibir una reprimenda de Marta, la pelinegra, le observaba dudosa, el se acomodo en el sillón, mientras las puertas se cerraban.

- entonces, tu nombre era Yumi… - sus labios se conrearon en una sonrisa, y a Yumi casi le pareció que el cielo iluminaba la oficina de probablemente su futuro jefe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya sé, es un universo alterno, y algo corto para mis historias, pero quería desquitarme, y escribir algo tan sosamente romántico, que me hiciera sonreír, espero que a mas de alguien le haya gustado, Adiós :*


End file.
